Experimentos
by Khurysu
Summary: ¿Hasta cuando el experimentara con nosotros? Lithuania's POV


Estábamos solos. En la 'cocina', se podría decir, de la arruinada casa. El silencio reinaba en el lugar

Las paredes, que alguna vez fueron blancas y en buen estado, ahora son grises, con algunas manchas escarlata por aquí y por ahí. No pregunten que eran las manchas escarlata. El piso estaba hecho de azulejos de un color nauseabundo, que iba entre el amarillo y el café. Todo combinaba con algunas maquinas y cacharros que estaba tirados por ahí.

Los tres manteníamos silencio, esperando a que Natalia entrara, tal vez con algo de comida, tal vez con algún artilugio de tortura. Nunca lo podríamos saber.

Natalia.

Alguna vez me vi perdido por su belleza. Su platinado cabello que caída grácilmente hasta su cintura, sus ojos del color del hielo, su blanca piel, que guardaba un asombroso parecido a la porcelana, ya no me interesaban, mas bien, me asustaban. Pero no podía decir que poblara mis pesadillas.

No como él.

No como Iván.

Tan solo pensar en su nombre me daba escalofríos, y pensar en su cara hacia que reprimiera un chillido.

El era quien nos hacia esto…

Nos secuestro de nuestros países de origen: Lituania, Estonia y Letonia; para luego experimentar con nuestros cuerpos y mentes. Ni nuestros familiares o amigos cercanos podrían reconocernos ahora.

Con Eduard había experimentado cuánto dolor puede sufrir el cuerpo humano. Una larga cicatriz recorría desde su mejilla hasta su hombro, estaba tan mal tratada que aun sangraba a veces. Tenía costuras alrededor de todo su cuerpo, además que ya le faltaban varios dedos y casi no podía ver con su ojo derecho.

Aun no estoy muy seguro de que había hecho con Raivis; pero sus sentidos estaban tan desarrollados que no creo que algún ser en la tierra se le compare. Pero eso no era nada bueno.

"Puedo escuchar los gritos de los condenados en el infierno… puedo oler la sangre fresca cuando asesinan a alguien… puedo ver las heridas de Eduard con una claridad grotesca… soy demasiado sensible a sus experimentos… y aun mantengo el sabor de la sangre en mi boca… ¿Por qué, Toris, porque no puedo ver, oír, saborear o sentir algo bueno? ¿Por qué?" Sollozó frente a mí un día.

Y conmigo, trato de ver que resultaba de fusionar varios animales y un humano. Así que, tengo un par de cuernos, no me preguntes de que; una cola de lo que podría ser un león, no sé de donde consiguió un león; y garras, tal vez de un águila que atrapo. Se puede decir que estoy casi desfigurado. Casi.

Natalia llegó, sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

"La comida está servida" Dijo, con su acento bielorruso manchando sus palabras.

"¿P-puré?" Murmuró Raivis, temblando como siempre.

"Tómalo o déjalo, pero será todo lo que tengan por hoy" Gruño, después de enderezó y salió por la desgastada puerta por la que había entrado.

Mire mi plato sin mucho afán. En verdad no tenía mucha hambre, pero si era todo lo que tendría, podía hacer un esfuerzo para comerlo. Tome mi cuchara, y justo cuando estaba a punto de poner la grumosa mezcla en mi boca, la voz de Raivis, que había tomado un tono más serio y menos tartamudo, me interrumpió.

"¿Se sienten suficientemente bien para que experimente de nuevo con ustedes?"

Volteé hacia él. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sedante"

"¿Disculpa?" Dijo Eduard, mirando hacia su plato.

"La comida tiene sedante."

Solté un grito ahogado.

"No… No… Raivis… ¡No! No es posible… ¿V-va a experimentar otra vez?" La voz de Eduard estaba a punto de quebrarse. Solo mostraba tanto miedo cuando Iván experimentaba con nosotros "¿Estás seguro?"

"Sabes que nunca que me equivoco…" Musitó Raivis "Pero como quisiera equivocarme…" Su voz fue tornándose sollozante poco a poco, hasta que rompió en lágrimas.

Eduard tomó en sus brazos a Raivis, tratando de calmarlo.

Mire hacia la ventana, que estaba cubierta con barrotes.

Recé en silencio porque algún día alguien nos liberara.

Porque yo sé, muy dentro de mi corazón, que algún día seremos libres.

Ojala sea pronto.

O no viviremos para ese día.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**ASDFGAMECOMOQUEDO~**

**Es de los one-shot de los que estoy mas orgullosa. ;;**

**Mucho.**

**Y por si no sehabian dado cuenta, Hetalia no me pertence, o si no, las cosas serian diferentes. (?)**

**PD: Los reviews se agradecen. ^^**


End file.
